


Call me by your name first watch

by Julietmatro



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Cute Timothée Chalamet, F/M, Horny Timothée Chalamet, Soft Timothée Chalamet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julietmatro/pseuds/Julietmatro
Summary: Timothée invites a girl he recently met to his house to watch Call me by your name for her first time.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You
Kudos: 9





	Call me by your name first watch

Timothée opens the door as adorable as always, wearing his usual home wear: a sweatshirt and sweatpants that are too big for him. He receives me with a wide smile and signals me to enter his house. I can hear a rap song I don’t know coming out of his laptop, which he takes out the moment I step inside.  
“I was listening to some music while I waited for you,” he explained, lowering his eyes.  
“Am I late? I’m so sorry” I said out of habit, although I believe I’m on time.  
“No, you arrived just timely. Don’t worry,” he gives me a look of reassurance, guides me to the sofa and disappears into the hallway. “Make yourself at home.”  
I sit on the sofa and thank him. I’ve already been at his house, but I still feel nervous about it. I can’t control it. Timothée comes back from what I guess is his bedroom and hides something from me behind his back. I look at him with curiosity and he can’t help but laugh.  
“It’s my turn to choose a movie today”  
We’re making a kind of tradition to watch each other's favorite movies to expand our cinematic taste. For the moment, we have watched Prisoners, his choice, and Before Sunrise, which was my choice and I was happy to see he loved it.  
“Okay… so what are we going to watch?” I ask, dying to know what he had in mind.  
He finally shows me the movie and just by the blue of the cover I know it has to be Call me by your name.  
“Seriously, Timothée? Isn’t it a bit selfish of you to make me watch one of your movies?” I say jokingly, I really didn’t expect him to want to watch that movie together.  
“It’s not just one of my movies and I want you to watch it because I know you’ll love it. It has (y/n) written all over it. And believe me, if it wasn’t for that I wouldn't put you through the wringer of seeing me also on the screen.”  
“Oh, c’mon!”  
We start to laugh together and Timothée stands up again, he looks nervous too.  
“I haven’t offered you anything. Do you want something to eat or drink?”  
“It’s okay, Timothée just play the movie”  
He sits at my side again and looks directly at my eyes.  
“Now you’re excited about watching it?” He says, with a flirtatious tone on his voice. I roll my eyes and smile a little without following his game.  
“Okay, okay”  
Timothée gets up to play the blu-ray and when he comes back he sits noticeably closer to me. The movie begins and I’m surprised by the first scene, in which he’s shirtless. I turn to look at him and our faces are really close, even though he’s way taller than me.  
“Wait, do you always do this? Invite girls to your house and play this so that they fall for you?”  
Timothée pauses the movie and returns my gaze.  
“Of course not, you’re the only person with which I’m watching it. Besides previews at the cinema and all that.” I scrutinize his expression and see in his eyes he’s being honest, so I turn my face to the screen.  
“Fine”  
Timothée plays the movie yet again and I try to concentrate on enjoying it, but it’s hard having him right next to me looking at me in almost every scene to see my reaction. I’m sure I blush in some parts because he looks so hot I have to stop myself from imagining himself like that in real life with me. I didn’t dare to look at him because I could just picture his face discovering my response to those scenes. Towards the end of the movie I get to focus on the movie because I’m really liking it and when Elio and Oliver say goodbye at the train station I turn to Timothée.  
“No, please. Tell me there’s a happy ending.” He bites his lip trying to repress a laugh. I make a pout, but don’t answer him because I want to see the end of the movie, even though I know it’s a sad one because of his face. I start to cry even before Elio does. Everytime I cry it’s for real. So suddenly I’m weeping and I have uncontrollable hiccups that I try to stop unsuccessfully, of course. Timothée looks at me, but I turn my face in the other way because I don’t want him to see me in this way. He caresses my face and sits on the other side of the sofa to see me well, this time I let him. He puts the hair out of my face and I know I look like a mess, all red full of tears, but he doesn’t seem to think the same because he gives a very sweet look and raises my face to look directly at his eyes, which makes me cry even more.  
He then takes me in his arms and I keep weeping without stop. I can’t even tell him anything. Some minutes later I’m able to breathe in a more or less normal way and Timothée releases me to give me some tissues he had prepared.  
“How can you do this to me? It’s heartbreaking.” I say before sniffling.  
“Didn’t you like it?” He asks me with worry.  
“Yes, it’s one of my favorite movies from now on, that’s for sure. But now I’m going to ship you with Armie and not with me.”  
“You know that was fictional, right?”  
“Sure, but it looked real… You’re an amazing actor, Timothée, thank you for gifting everyone with that performance."  
I tell him, taking his hand.  
"Oh my god, now you sound like a fangirl"  
"That's because I am!"  
Timothée started to laugh out loud and finally put an end to the little distance that separates us. I lower my gaze to his soft lips and I can’t help but smile in anticipation to what I’ve been waiting for the whole movie. He takes courage and kisses me in a gentle way at the beginning. I return his kiss and bury my hand in his silky and curly hair, which he seems to like a lot because he started with the tongue action. I pull away although he resists for a bit.  
“Have you kissed a fan like this before?” I ask out of curiosity and he doesn’t even answer me, but turns back to the kiss to show me.


End file.
